epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mister Rogers
Mr. Rogers battled Mr. T in Epic Rap Battles of History 13. He was played by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Fred McFeely Rogers (March 20, 1928 - February 27, 2003) was an American educator, Presbyterian Minister, songwriter, author, and television host. Rogers was most famous for creating and hosting Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968-2001), that featured his gentle, soft-spoken personality and directness towards the audience. ERBoH Bio Hello there neighbors. My name is Fred Rogers. I'm so very glad that you're reading my bio. You're so very special to me. Children, did you know that I went to school to become a minister? Yup, but instead I started making a children’s show out of my home in Pittsburgh. It started airing on PBS waaaay back in 1968. Isn’t that wonderful? On my show, when I come inside, I always take off my work shoes, put on my sneakers and change sweaters. Now, doesn’t that feel good? Sure it does. In my house I get letters delivered from my postman Mr. McFeely and I have a trolley that takes us to The Land of Make Believe! That’s where King Friday, Prince Tuesday and Henrietta Pussycat all live. It’s a magical place and I’m so glad I can share it with you. Thanks for reading my bio, I have to go now. But you know what? It’s such a good feeling, a very good feeling. The feeling you know that I’ll be back, when the week is new, and I’ll have more ideas for you. And you’ll have things you’ll want to talk about. I will, too. Lyrics Verse 1: Hi there neighbor I hope you don’t mind if I change my shoes I’ll be rocking sneakers till this battle’s over So I don’t get blood from your ugly face on my penny loafers I like you just the way you are, one in a million But it looks like the barber gave your head a brazilian I pity your neck, Mr. Gold chains. You’ve got too many The only gold I keep is on the shelf in my Emmys I teach the whole world full of children, I can tell You call yourself T cause you’re too dumb to spell Verse 2: Watch what you say, kids love me more than lunch I’m not the one with my face on some whack ass Captain Crunch When my plan comes together, you won’t even see it coming I’ll chop you into four black dudes and I’ll remake Cool Runnings I’ll say this once, Laurence. I hope it’s understood Get right back in your van and get the fuck outta my neighborhood Trivia *Mr. Rogers was referenced in Epic Rap Battles of History 27 in Santa Claus's naughty list for being "Creepy. Racist?" *Mr. Roger's background changes from the inside of his house, to his outside. Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 13 Category:Real Person Category:Male Category:Nice Peter